


It's what you feel ( but can't articulate out loud)

by theravengang



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, coming home, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravengang/pseuds/theravengang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited for more swearing on Ronan’s part but when Ronan’s lips parted the only thing that came out was a coughing fit.<br/>“Dear God.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's what you feel ( but can't articulate out loud)

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self indulgent sick fic because I didn't feel good. Mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

“Ronan, I’m home!” Gansey’s voice echoed around Monmouth as he stepped inside after two weeks away, and set his bags down by the door.

He shucked off his jacket, toed off his shoes, and waited for a reply. He didn’t hear anything.

“Ronan? Noah? Are you two here?”

There was still no answer.

He went to stand next to Ronan’s door, listening to hear whatever music was drowning out his voice. But instead of the murder squash song, he heard…sniffling?

He paused, unsure if Ronan would want himself to be seen crying. He almost walked away before he felt a tightness in his chest that he knew would stay until he was sure Ronan was okay.

Squaring his shoulders and twisting the doorknob, he swung the door open.

What he saw was his best friend, his brother, one of the strongest, most punk people he knew, sitting in his bed, wrapped in blankets. His nose was red and his eyes were watering. The skin around his mouth looked chapped. There were tissues scattered all around his bed and there was a stack of dishes growing on his nightstand. There was a steaming mug in his hands and an empty cough drop bag on the bed next to him.

Ronan Lynch was not crying after all; he was sick.

And he looked horrified when Gansey stepped into his room.

“What the fuck, Gansey? Aren’t you supposed to be kissing ass in D.C?”

“I asked my mother if I could come back early. I missed Henrietta.”

He waited for more swearing on Ronan’s part but when Ronan’s lips parted the only thing that came out was a coughing fit.

“Dear God.” Gansey crossed the room to the bed and wrapped his hand around the mug in Ronan’s hand, lifting it to Ronan’s lips.

He watched Ronan’s throat move when he swallowed and thought to himself, _“Your heart shouldn’t beat that fast when you touch your brother’s hand.”_

He made sure that Ronan wouldn’t spill the mug and pulled his hand away. He knew he didn’t love Ronan as a brother.

He eyed the stack of dishes next to the bed, and started gathering them up.

“Are you hungry? When was the last time you’ve eaten? I’m going to fix you something. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just used his hip to open the door and left.

///

Ronan set down his mug and swore softly.

“Fuck me.”

He needed to stop Gansey.

He’d sent Noah away because he’d been trying to take care of him and Ronan didn’t need help treating a common cold, he was doing a fine fucking job by himself.

He swung his bare feet onto the floor and winced at the coldness that started to seep into his toes. He made it halfway across the room when Gansey reappeared holding a trash can.

He set it down and frowned at Ronan. Without a single word he gently guided Ronan back into his bed and pulled the covers over him.

All Ronan could feel were warm hands on his shoulders and minty breath on his neck that made him shiver. He knew he shouldn’t be affected by Gansey this way, but he couldn’t stop it.

 Maybe it would be nice to be taken care of.

///

Once Gansey put Ronan back in bed and deposited all his used tissues in the garbage he washed his hands and slid a warm plate of food in front of Ronan.  He watched the other boy eat until the plate was clean and Ronan was drifting off, tucked into the covers and pillows.

Gansey set the plate aside and gave into the state of exhaustion that road trips left him with, settling next to Ronan, his chest against Ronan’s back.

It took a few minutes before Ronan said anything, just as Gansey was letting his eyes slip shut.

“You’re going to get sick, old man.”

Gansey snorted. “I’m not worried about it.”

He brushed a hand over Ronan’s shaved head.  “Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> -V


End file.
